


At The Student Council

by AngelFlower23



Series: Love Live Encounters [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari Ayase Eli, Futanari Sonoda Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Eli and Nozomi have fun twp other girls get ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Elyise was finishing some paper work in the student council room.  She was there for a week since the girls where on a student trip, Honoka had asked her to come by and help with the paper work. As she was scribbling away Nozomi came in the room closed the door behind her, she had brought some juice and a chocolate Parfait for them to share they both still would share that together their Parfaits.

“Elicchi I brought you a snack and some yummy fruit juice freshly squeezed”

“ Hai Nozomi”

Nozomi gave her the juice and took a spoonful of the Parfait and fed it to her, it was their special ritual. Elicchi secretly loved it her toes would curl and something new that grew out of her twitch, only Nozomi saw her new member and tried pleasuring her with her mouth two nights ago.

“Nozomi” Elicchi pleaded and Nozomi put the spoon down with the cup and told her friend to turn to her, she opened her legs and lift up her skirt to see an erect dick twitching. “Nozomi please” “ shh my Elicchi I'll take care of you”Nozomi started touching it up and down then she took her mouth to it and started sucking it as much as possible going all the way back to her throat. “Nozomi” Eli gasped and watched Nozomi with her head between her legs loving the feel of her mouth. Nozomi continued till Eli came in her mouth with loads of cum down her throat some coming out of the side of her mouth. Elise gasped and panted but this time she wanted more so she took Nozomi’s mouth and kissed it with all her want and desires. She put her on the floor and took her pants off and her underwear and inserted herself in her. They both moaned at the feeling of pussy and dick. Eli continued moving in and out of her loving her so much. Nozomi wrapped her legs around her and her arms around the blonds neck, she moved her hips with hers as they continued fucking each other, Then Eli moved her to the table where she fucked her from behind hard making noises with the table scraping on the floor. “ oooh yes Elicchi yes more fuck me more!” Nozomi was loosing her grips on reality and was on such a high as was Elicchi and that's how they started to do this thing between them ,loving and accepting of what was.

The next day found them in the student council office, Eli and Nozomi again and this time they wasted no time doing work , they worked efficiently and with precision. Nozomi played with Eli's skirt underneath the table, she ran her feel up and down from her foot to behind her knee, Eli tried to suck in a breath but soon she was loosing her mind. Nozomi went and sat on Eli's lap she grinded on her as she felt her erection come to life underneath her., she lifted her skirt up and took off her panties as did Eli and Nozomi started riding her on the chair up and down and up and down, she picked up the pace as Eli held her by her butt cheeks to help with momentum and then Eli took her to the window her butt in plain view as Eli hammered into her repeatedly.. Once she shot her cream inside Nozomi she took her to the table and asked her to hold on to the edge, Nozomi did as instructed and opened her legs wide for Eli to hammer once again into her but from behind. Eli started pumping her member inside the already wet folds of Nozomi, she felt the slickness of it as she went in and out of her but not by much, she thrusted into her more and more tills Nozomi started to scream her name over and over.

As they where going at it Honoka, Umi and Kotori opened the sliding door of the student council they where going to consult with them what had been going on since they where back from their trip but they blushed and closed the door immediately, Kotori however had her eyes set on Umi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi and Kotori have fun.

Umi,Honoka and Kotori where on their way back after seeing Eli and Nozomi in such a predicament at the Student Council Room, this afternoon. They thought they would be surprising them, letting them know they where back early but instead they found a surprise of their own.

Kotori was the most excited of all three knowing full well how big Umi can get.. she knew she wanted to feel the other girl fully inside her like she did a few nights ago when Honoka was in the bath with the other girls in their class. Thankfully they had arrived at Honoka's house and they said their goodbies. Kotori took Umi's hand and dragged her to Umi's Shrine/House and quickly lead her in to her room.

Umi wanting to argue but not wanting to break Kotori's plan got red on the face but let her girlfriend lead her. “Kotori you sure this is a good idea? What about my grandma or Papa?”  
“Don;t worry Umi, we can be quiet I hope...or should we go to my place?” Kotori asked with her index finger on her chin.

“Your place is safer.” Umi said trying to calm herself on all levels.

Kotori nodded and they changed course, they got to Kotori's house and as she opened her door, she felt Umi's waking member on her backside. Kotori smirked and said “I see someone wants to come out and play” “Sush you, and yes please hurry” Umi said in almost pain as she did Kotori opened the door the rest off the way and they quickly left all their books and bags on the floor and headed straight for Kotori's room.

Once in her room, Umi closed the door behind them making sure it was locked and turned Kotori to her, pushing her down on her bed, climbing on top of her kissing her face all over, her forehead, her chin, her lips she gave good attention too, as she slowly slid her hand inside Kotori's white button down shirt, she opened the first 5 top buttons and she started kissing down her neck down her chest, she undid her blouse and took off her bra and took Kotori's right nipple in her mouth touching her other one giving it equal attention.

“Umi I love it when you're rough with me, please more.” Kotori said holding Umi in place lacing her fingers in the other girl's hair. Umi then slid her plad skirt and under pants and unddies, her now throbbing member rubbing against some of Kotori's thigh. Kotori closed her eyes, loving the attention but soon begged for more. “Umi please take my skirt...off and...please get inside me.” She said moving Umi enough to look at her.

Umi agreed and slid Kotori's skirt and undies off her, she was only with her shirt on, something Kotori loved, having Umi with just her top on whatever that may be, her 6” member sticking up and ready, throbbing oozing some of itself out, Umi kissed Kotori once more as she slowly entered her.

They both sighs in delight, in the perfection that was this very moment. Umi started to slowly move her hips in and out and Kotori meeting her movements thrust for thrust. Umi kissed Kotori's lips passionately , Kotori held on to Umi's neck with her arms encircled on her and her legs soon did the same with Umi's torso locking her in place as Umi continued to move in and out of her, her pussy clamping down on Umi's throbbing member. 

Umi loved being like this but decided to change pace, she wanted rough and she wanted it now. She whispered in Kotori's ear “Please from behind...turn for me.” She said breathing hard taking Kotor's ear lobe in her mouth suckling on it. 

 

Kotori answered with a “Mmmm sure” She untangled herself from Umi and Umi slid off her, as Kotori then got on all fours, her glistening pussy showing for Umi to see from behind.

“Is this ok Umi?” 

“It's perfect, you're perfect.” As soon as the word perfect left Umi she inserted herself back inside Kotori from behind, pounding hard inside her, she entered her smoothly, she felt her pussy walls contracting on her 6” member all around, she loved it. “Mmhhh Kotori you feel so good.” She moved in and out of her, in and out, pounding hard, having no mercy with her, she continued moving her hips, Kotori taking it all in. 

“Oooh Umi baby, please keep going I love it, I love it hard , I love it long...” Kotori screamed with all her pleasures pouring our of her, she soon felt her pussy get tighter around Umi's member, meaning she knew she was close, too close for comfort. But Umi knew, Umi knew her body well, she pinched her nipples and rolled them, and Kotori bit her lower lip in wanting to not alert her neighbors of her desires taking flight.

Umi thrusting in and out of her , pounding hard, the sound of skin to skin smacking resonating in the bedroom, soon clenched her hands on Kotori's side and came undone with a load of herself inside of Kotori, Kotori fallowed soon after with her own squirt and their liquids mixed inside of Kotori.

Umi and Kotori fell on the bed, panting hard, Umi's member went down a bit, and they both tried to catch their breaths. “Umi my love I...” **pant** “Shhh is ok I love you too Kotori, for you I would do all these crazy things and more.” Umi kissed Kotori , holding her head in place, they kept kissing until they needed air and with that they fell asleep holding one another, in the after glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed these stories I will be sure to try and write more of these and post them up. I will do more Love Live Futanari for sure


End file.
